Unexpected
by iLoveSakura123
Summary: Sakura stuck on what should of been with someone else and Sasuke only cares about what needs to be.


'I'm sorry Sakura… but our relationship has to end.'

Gaara said blankly to Sakura. Their relationship had only been a summer fling to tell the truth. Gaara and his siblings were only visiting Konoha for a two month period before school starts.

Sakura knew this was going to happen, so she wasn't so shocked about it but she was upset and sad that it had to end so soon.

"I know." she replied coldly. She knew no matter how much she wanted him to stay, he couldn't and this would be the end of something that never reached its full potential.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye" Gaara final words to her as he leaves her at her front door. He didn't kiss her goodbye, or hugged her, only those words. When he was finally out of sight that's when Sakura found it in herself to wave and whisper goodbye with a sad look in her eye. And that was the end of her summer. She rarely left her house since. She rejected any offers from her best friend Ino to hang out and barely did anything either.

Yes, her relationship with Gaara was very short but in that time frame when he was in her life she felt like the happiest girl in the world, and that maybe it might of lasted forever, but it really sucked to be underage and in high school with no real freedom like adults.

Well school is starting soon and Sakura needed to get herself together. A boy that she only knew a little over a month cannot cause her to lose her focus this year.

She's a junior now.

* * *

It's the first day of school and Sakura have been doing better. She's been hanging out with her friends lately, and is slowly but surely turning back to her old self.

Sakura is basically one of the prettiest and smartest girls in school, and she's different compared to all of the other girls. Her biggest distinction is her hair color. She's bubbly and kind-hearted. She has a genuine care for people. No matter how cruel anyone could have been to her she always smiled. She was just the type of girl that is perfect in every way known to man but there is more to her that is not known to many. That's what made her different and because she is so different and so hard to figure out, that's what makes the boys want her more. But she doesn't even look their way. She hadn't been interested in any boy in Konoha High since she stepped foot into that school, not even Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was the complete opposite of Sakura, but what he stood for was basically the same. He was the best looking and smartest guy at that school. Basically all the girls at least at one point of time were head over heels for him. All girls except Sakura, but he didn't care. He barely spoke in school or looked twice at anyone. He was just that mysterious guy that every girl wanted to understand.

Those two never spoken to each other though, they never needed to. But this year might turn out a little different.

* * *

The late bell for class has already ringed, and Sakura is lost. Not lost in the school building but lost in her thoughts. To her friends she seems to be the always happy blossom that brightens everyone's day, but that isn't the case. Sakura is not always happy, but she's very good at pretending. Being alone brought the thoughts of her summer love to her head. He was basically her first love interest ever, and the happiness they shared is hard to forget. She finally snapped out of her day dreams and noticed the hallways were empty.

_Oh no no no no_ she thought. _It's the first day of school and I'm already late to class. This can't be happening. _

She burst into the door that read 'Chemistry' and apologized for being late but she wasn't penalized because it was the first day of school. She let out a sigh of relief to look up to see that the only vacant seat in the classroom was next to Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**NOTE:** Hi! Okay, I deleted my last story because I read it over and saw how horrible it was. Well it wasn't really horrible, but the way I wrote it was kind of unclear. I've been reading a lot of FanFics on here and it inspired me to try to do another story. A story that's more clear. So hopefully you guys like this one. And to let everyone know, Gaara will not be a character in this story. I just couldn't think of anyone who Sakura could have been with who would just leave her because they had to. And I wanted Sakura to kind of had a close heart when her friendship then future relationship with Sasuke picks up so yea. Please Review and Favorite. I'll try my best to upload as fast as I can, and I'll make the chapters longer if you guys really like it,


End file.
